Astrud Gilberto
Astrud Gilberto , born as Astrud Weinert Evangelina ( Salvador ( Bahia ), March 30 1940 ) is a birth Brazilian singer of bossa nova - and samba music , now naturalized American . Content [ hide ] *1 Biography *2 Her career *3 Discography **3.1 Official albums **3.2 Soundtracks **3.3 Collection Albums **3.4 Collection Albums with various artists **3.5 Guest appearances *4 Radio 2 Top 2000 *5 External links Biography [ edit ] Astrud was one of three daughters of a Brazilian mother and a German father. She was born in Salvador and grew up in Rio de Janeiro . There she met guitarist and singer-songwriter João Gilberto whom she married. João was also called the father of the bossa nova called. In the early sixties, she emigrated to the U.S. and let them naturalize. Astrud and João had two sons, Marcello Gilberto and Gregory Lasorsa , who Astrud since the 90s music publishing Gregmar Productions, Inc.. possession. At the same time she separates from her husband. Astrud put down her musical career in 2001 and has since been engaged in painting . Her career [ edit ] In 1963 worked Stan Getz with João Gilberto in the album Getz / Gilberto , which also Antônio Carlos Jobim occurred. Creed Taylor , the producer, found that one of the songs of Jobim potential hit could be particularly - The girl from Ipanema . However, the song had to get some English text, in addition to the Portuguese version of João Gilberto. Fortunately there was Astrud, she knew a little English but had no experience as a professional singer. Astrud was the song "speak-sing" (patter) and the result was considered so good that a 7 "single - without the vote of João - was published in the U.S. in 1964 That single sold over a million more copies. better than the album Jazz Samba 1962 (with Charlie Byrd and Stan Getz). Her career as a singer was accidentally started by Ipanema which her untrained, natural, almost sad voice was heard. She continued to contribute to Getz Au Go Go and Getz / Gilberto # 2 , a live recording of a concert in Carnegie Hall . Astrud made between 1965 and 1967 five albums for Verve label, all with good packages and again produced by Creed Taylor. Her music was bossa nova - but closer to pop than the jazz . On her first album, The Astrud Gilberto Album of 1964, it was mainly Jobim material that was used, while mostly Brazilian material (not from Jobim) was recorded. the two following albums The album Beach Samba is a mix of Hollywood, Broadway and Brazilian songs, and A Certain Smile, A Certain Sadness she collaborated with the trio of Walter Wanderley . Astrud also wrote many songs and has given concerts all over the world. In 1992 she received the "Latin Jazz USA Award for Lifetime Achievement" award for her work in music. Discography [ edit ] Official albums [ edit ] *1964: Stan Getz / Astrud Gilberto - "Getz Au-Go-Go" *1964: The Astrud Gilberto Album *1965: Look To The Rainbow *1965: The Shadow Of Your Smile *1966: Beach Samba *1967: "A Certain Smile, A Certain Sadness" by Walter Wanderley *1968: Windy *1969: Gilberto Golden Japanese Album *1969: September 17, 1969 *1970: I Have not Got Anything Better To Do *1971: Astrud Gilberto With Stanley Turrentine *1972: Astrud Gilberto Now *1977: That Girl From Ipanema *1987: Astrud Gilberto Plus James Last Orchestra *1996: Live In New York *1997: Temperance *2002: Jungle Soundtracks [ Edit ] *1965: The deadly affair *1987: Compact Jazz - Astrud Gilberto *2001: Astrud Gilberto's Finest Hour *2003: Astrud Gilberto - The Diva Series *2003: Bossa Nova for Lovers *2004: Astrud, for Lovers Collection Albums [ edit ] *1965: The Deadly Affair *1991: The Silver Collection *1995: Heirs to Jobim *1996: Jazz 'Round Midnight *1996: Red Hot + Rio *1998: Talkin 'Verve Collection Albums with various artists [ edit ] *1994: Vol. 9 - Verve Jazz Masters Guest Appearances [ edit ] *1963: Stan Getz / Joao Gilberto - "Getz / Gilberto" *1982: Shigeharu Mukai / Astrud Gilberto - "So & So - Mukai Meets Gilberto" *1983: Michael Franks - "Passion Fruit" *1996: Etienne Daho - "Eden" *1998: George Michael - "Ladies And Gentleman - Best of George Michael" Radio 2 Top 2000 [ edit ] Category:1940 births